The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and driving method thereof for improving a display quality. Typical displays represent colors using primary colors, for example, red, green, and blue colors. Accordingly, a display panel of a typical display includes pixels displaying red, green, and blue colors.
Recently, a display device that displays colors using a primary color in addition to red, green, blue colors has been developed. The primary color may be any one of magenta, cyan, yellow, and white colors, or any combination thereof. In particular, a display device that includes red, green, blue, and white pixels has been developed to improve luminance of a displayed image. Such a display device receives red, green, and blue image signals and converts them into red, green, blue, and white data signals. The red, green, blue, and white data signals are provided to corresponding red, green, blue, and white pixels, respectively, and an image is displayed by the red, green, blue, and white pixels.